Kiss Me Slowly
by lostvindications
Summary: A few short dibbles about the future of Misaki and Takumi based off the song Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute.
1. Chapter 1

Last night I could not sleep thanks to an awful sore throat and the fact that I was coughing up a lung, so I decided to turn on my music and hoped it would keep my mind elsewhere to help me sleep.

I ended up drifting off to Maid Sama land right when one of my favorite songs by Parachute started playing called Kiss Me Slowly. Instantly I had to write what was going on in my head out, so here I am with a few-chapter fiction I wrote in only two days. :P

I was going to write this in one chapter but there is just so much playing around in my mind I had to split it…so I hope you guys don't mind. ;)

But sadly I believe I'll only be posting one every weekend, that is, if this fiction goes well… ;)

I hope it is not to OOC…Future fiction.

I don't own either Maid Sama or Parachute! If I did they would all be locked in my closet~ ;D

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Misaki Ayuzawa asked her boyfriend of three years, Takumi Usui The way he stared her down made her squirm in her skin as a subtle blush formed on her face. They just exited the back of the Maid Latte after being asked by the manager to close shop.<p>

"Misaki, I…" He started but his words were caught in his throat. He could not comprehend why it was so hard to ask her such a question.

His mind danced with swarming memories from their high school years and that special Christmas they shared together so long ago.

Misaki looked him up and down before grabbing his hand, giving it a tight squeeze and showing him a watery smile.

"You know you can tell me anything, Takumi. What's wrong?"

Her words of encouragement only made things so much harder as his wide eyes stared at their linked hands. He knew it was pathetic for him to act this way as a soft smile pulled at the corner of his lips so he decided to answer her properly.

"Four years ago when I saw you in your maid costume for the first time I never believed such good things could come from such an awkward and strange turn of events." He chuckled halfheartedly when he could make out the bright blush forming on her cheek which was easily noticeable, even in the moonlight cast upon her face. It caused Misaki's golden eyes to shine with curiosity and embarrassment. "You have made me the happiest man in the world and I could never picture my future without you. I may be bad with forming my words properly, and I am not that good at saying such corny things, but Misaki Ayuzawa, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He tried to hide the blush forming on his face with his hair.

Her eyes widened like saucers at the sudden proposal she did not see coming. And, although it was far from unwanted, she could not find the words stuck in her throat. Misaki felt weak in the knees and tried as hard as she might to keep standing.

She felt liking crying.

She felt like laughing.

Her heart hammered wildly in her ears with embarrassment.

But her eyes stayed locked with his trying to picture, for just a second, what the future without him would be like…

…But she shuddered at such an awful idea…

He stared at her nervously, in fear that she might reject him when she surprised him by stepping closer to his body, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrowing her face in the crook of his neck.

Tightly she clung onto the back of his spring jacket as she took a deep breath, taking in his wonderful smell before she felt his own arms wrap around her shoulders from above pulling her closer.

Takumi nuzzled his face in her shoulder as he waited for her to compose herself. Never in his life had the world spun so slowly.

It felt like a lifetime before she finally pulled away and smiled up to him, cupping his check and received a shaky smile in return.

"Of course, idiot alien." Misaki choked out and forced a chuckle.

His eyes lit up with pure bliss before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her slowly.

It was the first kiss of their bright and loving future that was close enough to taste on one another's' lips.

It was chaste.

It was sweet.

It brought roars of butterflies to cause havoc and tidal waves in each other's stomachs as their hearts slammed against their rib cages.

When they pulled away Takumi dug his shaking hand into his pocket and pulled out a simple diamond ring, pure and breathtaking—just like her.

He slipped the sterling silver ring on her left hand where it would forever stay till the end of time.

Takumi kissed it softly before flicking his eyes up to her face, catching a glance at her slightly parted lips and kissed them one more time before he decided it was time to walk her home.

* * *

><p>Done with the first chapter! I hope it wasn't to awful ^^;;;<p>

I'm happy to hear anything (please not too mean…) that people are willing to offer me. :)

KJ OUT! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

KJ's back, back again! With chapter two WOOT WOOT! And Moe flowers (yeah moe flowers…. -.-)

Thank you so much for the reviews you guys, it really made me happy! I wanted to cry. T.T

I don't own anything and I hope it's not to OOC…it is the future… people change….

* * *

><p>"Welcome to your new home, Usui Misaki." Takumi chuckled softly as he held out his hand and helped his blushing and confused bride out of the bridal car.<p>

Misaki watched herself in hopes to not step on her long, and slightly embarrassing, wedding dress. When she was finally on her own two feet she cast her eyes upward and felt them widen as she took in a small town house, very similar to the one she grew up in—but it smelt of fresh paint and wood.

She glanced up at him before punching his arm. "What the- what the hell is wrong with you Takumi? Spending money on a house… Your apartment was large enough for the two of us," she blushed as she sputtered these words.

"Yes, but when we start a family of our own it would be best to raise them here. There is more space than my stuffy apartment and it is far safer for small children to play in. Don't you agree, Misa-chan?" He smirked when she started sputtering nonsense in return.

Before Misaki could snap back at him, he picked her up in his arms and kissed her forehead.

She tried to fight him but his tight grip on her prevented such actions as he carried his newly wedded wife of just a few hours bridal-style through the front door of their new home.

"Where are you taking me, idiot Takumi?" She deliberated with a flushed face, so flustered and mortified she could not take in her new surroundings as he carried her upstairs.

Gently, he placed her down on the ground just outside of the open door of their new bed room, causing her face to burn on fire.

Takumi could not help but love this beautiful woman in from of him.

And now that she was truly his, he never wanted to let her out of his sight ever again.

Slowly he pulled up her chin up and kissed her trembling lips, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He never wanted her more in his life.

Timidly, she kissed him back with quivering lips and shaky fingers that found residence in his soft, light colored hair.

His fingers burned her through the fabric of her dress, pulling her closer to his form.

A part of her wanted to pull away.

Fearing what was to come next…

But the love flowing from every fiber of his being intoxicated her...

…caused every part of her being to scream _no_.

When neither one of their lungs could take it any longer they pulled away. Takumi placed his forehead against her own, burning holes in her soul with his emerald eyes.

"Don't run, Misaki." He whispered softly, causing her to jolt.

Suddenly everything felt silly.

Her insecurity...

Her fears…

Everything.

For she loved him with all her heart and Takumi felt the same towards her.

"Stop reading my mind you perverted outer space alien." Misaki muttered before trailing her hands down his neck till they reached his tie, pulling him to her and pressed her lips firmly to his own.

He chuckled deeply before kissing her back. His fingers began to make their rounds on the soft and creamy skin at her nape, slowly trailing his fingers south over her slightly exposed skin till he reached the zipper of her dress and began to play with it.

It was heaven to bath in the soft sounds that left her lips.

Takumi no longer could take it as an animalistic noise sounded in his throat and pulled his wife by the hand into the bedroom, closing the door behind them…

The next morning Takumi woke up early, the sun barely up, to find Misaki buried in his chest, her dark hair sprayed across her sleeping face.

He could feel it through their skin, her soft and steady heartbeat.

Laughing quietly, he brushed her hair away with the tips of his fingers and smiled fondly at the woman in his arms. Feeling blessed that from this day on she will be a constant in his ever-changing life.

Affectionately he kissed the top of her head before drifting back into a blissful sleep, his grip tightening around her.

* * *

><p>I decided to post this chapter early since today marks the two year mark I got sucked into the world of Maid Sama and my brain began to rot into the mushy alien goo. ;)<p> 


	3. Hana

**I have two announcements for you guys before you read the chapter.**

**This is **_**technically**_** a** **bonus chapter.**

I was going to post this as a separate one-shot by the name _Hana,_ but I thought it kind of went well with this story…hint why the writing format is a bit different (and a little bit longer than the other two chapters). :P

And also one of my really awesome friends became my beta reader and edited all of my chapters! Including the two chapters before this one! :D

I hope it's not to OOC...I don't own anything!~

* * *

><p>The sound of tiny feet pattering echoed off the walls of the town house as they stormed the halls. A little girl with her hair pulled back in two pigtails with flower clips was the culprit of the racket. She attempted to run away from the disheveled woman chasing after her,<p>

Giggles bubbling out of her mouth.

"Hana, you can't leave the house without shoes on, it's too cold!" Misaki exclaimed as she second-guessed herself for the nth time on why she volunteered to watch Sakura and Kuuga's child. She was a combination of her parents' spunk and stubbornness, all balled up into one three year old girl.

Although she was adorable; Hana was a force to be reckoned with.

"But oba, mama lets me go out without my shoes!" Hana lifted a foot in the air, flexing her pink nail polished toes.

"Well obasan is watching you right now and she wants you to wear your shoes." Misaki tried hard to keep her voice calm with the small child, but it was getting harder by the second. Her eyebrow twitched while Hana stuck her tongue out at Misaki and made a run for it, laughing merrily.

Misaki was just about to lose her cool when Hana's laughing suddenly stopped, ending with a winded intake of breath. Raising an eyebrow Misaki made her way around the corner and found Hana stunned, sitting on the ground with Takumi standing over her in the doorway.

"Ow, oji…" Hana whined as she attempted to stand back up but got knocked back down by her wobbling legs, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Don't tell me you knocked the poor kid down Takumi." Misaki fumed, furrowing her eyebrows.

He chuckled softly before shaking his head back and forth, "She ran into me." After scratching the top of his head he reached down and helped the small girl up on her feet.

"Hana refuses to put on her shoes." Misaki waved the shoes in the air, begging a not-too concerned Takumi to help her out.

"Well good luck with that I'm going to go take a nap-"

"Oh no you don't! We-" she hastily pointed at him as she spoke the words "-are taking Hana to the park."

Sighing, he glanced down at the small girl staring up at him in awe before glancing back at his wife, smirking. "Okay but you are going to owe me when we get home." He wiggled his eyebrow at the comment, causing her to blush, knowing full well what he was getting at.

"Now Hana, I'll ask you one more time. Can you please put on your shoes?" Misaki was pleading with all she got.

"No."

"I'll buy you ice cream." Misaki glanced up at the sound of Takumi's flat voice which brought out a great reaction from Hana.

"Okay!" She skipped over to Misaki and grabbed the pair of shoes from her stunned form, before quickly slipping them on.

Takumi sauntered over to the frozen Misaki, his hands in his pocket. "Come on Misa-chan let's go to the park."

Astonished, Misaki snapped her head up and punched Takumi in the arm, causing him to play the mock-pain card. "How dare you offer that girl sweets? You know how Hana gets when she eats that crap," Misaki hissed under her breath as she glared at him.

Takumi nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "Oops. I forgot."

"Well I forgot that I'm not going to be able to help you with her during nap time." She snapped back before snatching Hana by the hand and storming out the front door.

Takumi quickly followed in tow.

* * *

><p>"Again Oji! Again!" Hana squealed as she kicked her legs in the air as she attempted, and failed at pushing herself on the swing with her tiny legs.<p>

Takumi let out a sigh and crossed his hands over his chest. "But I already pushed you at least a hundred times," he whined as he met eyes with Misaki. "Why don't you join in on the fun obasan?"

"Oh no. You were the one who bought her the ice cream. She's your problem." Misaki put her arms on her hips before she met her doom:

His puppy dog eyes.

Twitching a few times she finally gave up and walked over to Hana. "Come on Hana, let's go play on the slide."

"Yay! Slide!" Hana cheered with a bright smile on her face as she jumped off the still moving swing, scaring Misaki half to death. She ran over to her, grasping her tiny hand around Misaki's, pulling her to the large slide at the other end of the park.

Although she is a pain…

Hana is still cute.

Misaki watched with a watery smile playing on her lips as Hana climbed the stairs of the large slide. She nearly jolted out of her skin when she felt a hand pressed firmly on her shoulder and glanced up quickly to see Takumi looking down at her with a tender smile playing on his lips.

"She kind of grows on you…" He mused before pressing his chin on top of Misaki's head and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her blushing form to him.

"I guess you're right." She laughed softly as her hands covered his own, giving them a light squeeze.

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna!" Hana cried out from upstairs, and followed by a crashing noise.<p>

Misaki glanced up in fear that either her or Takumi was getting killed at the moment but did not make move since it was her perverted alien's fault the kid was like that anyway.

After a few minutes the house got eerily silence. In fear, Misaki thought maybe something did happen so she quietly made her way upstairs and checked in the spare room to see what was going on.

She was utterly surprised with what she found.

Not only was Hana asleep; so was Takumi. They were propped up with pillows, Hana pressed against his chest as one of Takumi's arms wrapped around her. A book was lying on his lap.

Misaki felt her heart waver at the sight before making her way into the room and kissing Takumi and Hana both softly on the forehead before messing with her husband's hair lovingly.

* * *

><p>"Misaki, I hope Hana was not too much of a problem for you and Takumi-kun." Sakura cooed as Kuuga took the still sleeping Hana from Takumi's arms.<p>

"She was fine, Sakura. Don't worry about it," Misaki waved it off in hopes to hide the fact that Takumi fed her sugar.

Hugging Misaki tightly, they exchanged a few words before the Sakurais made their exit.

Takumi leaned over Misaki as he pushed the door close, making sure to brush past her neck, causing shivers to travel down her spine.

"Well that was a long day," Takumi yawned causing Misaki to roll her eyes as she turned around to face him.

"At lease you got to take a nap! I had to clean up after the mess she created thanks to the sugar high," she scolded him, causing him to chuckle.

"Forgive me. Now why don't we get ready for bed?" He kissed her lightly on the cheek before he turned to head upstairs. Suddenly, he felt something tugging on his shirt, causing him to glance behind him in confusion. Misaki had her head cast down in fascination with the floor. "What's wrong Misaki?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Takumi…I-" She glanced up finally, her face beat red. "I'm okay with us starting a family…I think."

His eyes widened at her stuttered words for a few seconds before he could compose himself. "You think?" She pouted cutely at his answer.

"Yeah…" She whispered, nodding her head confidently.

Laughing deeply, he suddenly picked her up around the waist, causing her to yelp.

Takumi coaxed her to wrap her legs around him, as she did many times before...

Grinning like an idiot, he pressed his forehead to her own, causing her whole body to burn on fire as she wound her hands around his neck, pulling at his hair.

"I thought you would never ask," he murmured seductively just before he pressed his lips softly to her own and carried her up the stairs…

* * *

><p>I'm not going to lie…I named Hana after the Yumemishi song "Yume No Hana" (I LOVE THAT SONG!...and always sing it) X.x<p>

After writing this I'm thinking of adding even more chapters to my original idea for this fanfiction…it's kind of growing on me. ;)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUY…

...(\_/)  
>.(O_O)<br>. (o) HERE HAVE A COOKIE!  
>. U...U<p>

KJ OUT! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews you guys!

At the moment I have a bit of free time so I'm posting this chapter before heading off to school.

I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>"Welcome! Welcome," Minako Ayuzawa cheered as she swung the doors of her house open to her seventeen-week pregnant daughter and son-in-law.<p>

"Hello mom," Misaki said softly as she hugged her mom tightly.

Laughing lightly, Minako pulled away before pressing a hand to her daughter's barley showing stomach before smiling down at it. "How is the baby doing?"

Takumi grinned brightly, wrapping an arm around Misaki's shoulder, pulling her closer. "He is doing great," Misaki said tenderly with a shy smile playing on her lips.

"He?" Minako asked raising an eyebrow.

"We just learned the gender at the ultrasound today." Takumi answered this time.

Her mother clasped her hands together before kissing both of them on the forehead. "Congratulations to the both of you! I am making dinner at the moment. Make yourself at home! Sadly, Suzuna and Hinata have not made it back from their home in the country side, but they should be here in about an hour or so." She smiled lovingly at both of them before making her way back into the kitchen.

Misaki glanced over at Takumi who still had an arm around her shoulder, and although he was smiling, there was something deep inside his glazed eyes that stared into the distance, hinting that something was bothering him.

"Um Takumi…"

"Yes?" He glanced down at her curiously.

"You will tell me what's wrong. Right?" She raised an eyebrow and by the tone she was using he knew it was not a question.

Pulling away, he scratched his head before suddenly placing his hand on her stomach, causing her to jump in shock at his sudden action. "I'm just saddened that you have to bear carrying our child while I stay unscathed."

She frowned slightly before placing her hands over his. "Takumi, can I show you something?"

He was taken back at the sudden change in the conversation but found himself nodding.

Tightly she gripped his hand in her own before dragging him up the stairs till they reached the storage room filled with many boxes.

"This is where we used to put all the things that Suzuna won in contest," she said, answering his unstated question before placing her hands on her hips. "I know it's in here somewhere… Oh yes!" She made her way to the corner of the room till she reached a large pile of boxes, trying to lift them.

"What do you think you're doing Misaki?" Takumi mused before wrapping him arms around her and pulling her back slightly so the boxes were out of her grip. "You do remember what the doctor said, right? No lifting heavy objects." He kissed her nose in a teasing manner.

She laughed as a blush formed on her face. "Oops, I forgot."

He nuzzled the top of her head with his face before picking up her hand and bringing it to skim the boxes. "Which one?" Laughing, she took control of their hand movement before pointing to the third one up with child scribbles reading _photos_.

Lovingly, Takumi pushed her to the side as he picked up the boxes. Carefully he placed the box she wished for on the floor before her. Then placed the other boxes back where they came from.

"Thanks." She grinned before crouching down, but felt two arms wrap around her shoulder, preventing her from doing such actions. "I'm fine. The doctor said nothing about sitting on the floor." He rolled his eyes before letting her go.

Takumi watched as her feeble fingers pulled at the tape and flipped open the flaps on the box before glancing up at him. "Come, sit down." She patted the ground next to her, blushing slightly.

Chuckling, he took her offer, wrapping an arm around her waist and tucking her under his chin. He glanced at the content inside the box and he found his eyes growing wider at the many photo albums and tons of pictures in frames.

"Before my father left us, Mom loved taking pictures of us as a whole family, claiming you only live a memory once and it is best to preserve them to the heart's content. My father took that as 'take pictures of _everything,_ every waking moment'."

Misaki could feel the grip Takumi had on her tighten. "Are you sure you are okay showing me these?"

"Of course, you are my husband after all." She said the words nonchalantly, but a blush still played on one another's faces.

He nodded, smiling softly at her before picking up the top album but before opening it, caught eye of a photograph that caused him to catch his breath and a gasp to fall from Misaki's lips.

"I forgot about that," she whispered softly as she picked up the frame with shaking hands and cleared off the dust. "This is a picture of my father and me when we visited my grandparents in Niigata a few years before he started gambling."

"Are you okay with telling me all this?" He asked softly, lightly playing with a few strands of her hair.

"Yeah, I'm not mad at him anymore. Nothing good could ever come from it," her voice was soft and full of bittersweet emotion.

Takumi was amazed at how similar her father looked to Hinata, minus the scar, and his eyes had more of an amber tint. They looked so happy as her father held her tightly in his arms, hoisting her up in the air in front of him. Her hair was still short and both of them donned the same blush. The background was of mountain tops and a setting sun.

"You were a cute child. What happened?" He snickered as she punched him lightly on the arm.

"Idiot…" She picked up the album he discarded and started flipping through the pages— mostly filled with pictures of her and Suzuna around the ages of nine and seven. Page after page showed their toothy smiles and adventures with neighborhood kids. He caught eye of Misaki with Sakura in grade school picking flowers in the park close to her house and both of the girls clinging on to a grinning and a lager Hinata, bringing laughter from Takumi.

He watched her eyes scan the pictures as different expressions played on her lips and soon he became more fixated on her than the album.

Takumi found himself nesting his face in her shoulder, kissing the exposed skin on her neck, causing her breath to catch as she nearly dropped the album.

"Takumi…what do you think you're doing?" She asked weakly.

"Kissing the pain away," he murmured on her skin before tilting her head to the side and kissing her lips softly. She let out a soft sigh before grabbing a hold of his t-shirt and pulled him closer, cursing herself for allowing him to do things with the looming fear, mostly embarrassment, floating above her head of her family catching her lip-locked with her husband of four years. All too soon she pulled away from him but pressed her forehead firmly to his own as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you Misaki," he whispered, giving her panting lips a chaste kiss before rubbing her stomach lovingly.

"Love you too," she whispered as she covered his hands with hers.

"I will never let you go Misaki and I'll never leave our family, ever," he hugged her closer and tighter to him.

"As for our child…" she felt him cringe so she rubbed his arm tenderly, "I think it's stupid that you view him as a burden on me. To me, he is nothing but a blessing no matter how much pain or change my body must go through for him." Her voice was firm and straightforward.

"But what if I'm a bad father? I've never had a father before," he reflected in distress, causing her to turn in his arms and stare him down with those burning, yet beautiful, golden eyes.

"You will be a wonderful father, Takumi. Remember what you told me when I first found out I was pregnant? You are loving and kind, and full of so much knowledge to share with him about this world. I'm sure that in no time you will be the best father ever. Just remember to make the best of the time you have with him, and love him no matter what."

He thought about her words for a second before breaking out in a fit of laughter, causing her to blush and raise an eyebrow. "What did you do with the Misa-chan I fell in love with? This baby turned you sweet." Before she could answer him she found her lips pressed to his as they shared a passionate and hungry kiss, and when they pulled away he laughed some more, causing her to join in his merriment. "Yes, a very sweet Misa-chan. I should get you pregnant more often."

He received a smack on the side of the head. "Pervert!"

"Yes, yes." He took the hand that smacked him and kissed it. "Forgive me. Now why don't we go downstairs to see what Mom is up to before we get too carried away." He smirked as she muttered curses under her breath as the blush on her face brightened greatly.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Only one more chapter left. I was going to split it but I don't have time... sorry :

Have a good weekend! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update… I have been crazy busy…

I don't own anything~

* * *

><p>"So my little brother's in you?" A three year old girl with glowing green eyes asked mother quietly as she tilted her head to the side. "Why is he hiding in there?"<p>

Misaki laughed at her daughter's question as she rubbed the top of her head lovingly. "Because he is not big enough to come out to see the world yet."

"Well tell him to come faster because Tada-kun doesn't like playing with me anymore." The small girl pouted.

"Misuzu, I'm sure it's not like that. Just ask Tadashi nicely and he will-"  
>"I'm reading," he responded in a monotone voice before his mother was able to finish talking.<p>

Misaki placed her hand on her hips as she stared the unfazed kid down. "Tadashi, don't you dare talk to your mother like that or no dessert tonight." His eyes widened at the threat but still did not look up from the large book in his arms. Only six and he was already reading at a high school reading level. "Now why don't you go on back with Misuzu, Papa should be home soon from his trip to the grocery store. "

"Why am I stuck with such weird parents. I never met anyone who has a mother that can't cook or a father that is part alien," Tadashi muttered under his breath but it did not get past Misaki's ears.

"That's it! No dessert tonight!"

"But Mom-" he whined but she cut him off this time.

"Do you want me to make it for the next week?"

He let out a groan and did not answer the question as he walked past his mom and made his way to the door with Misuzu, book still in hand. In the blink of an eye Misaki snatched said book from his grasp and held it in the air, grinning as she messed with his light hair with her other hand. "Have fun you two and don't get in too much trouble. I'll be right behind you once I change."

oOo

When Misaki finally got out of her work clothes, she made her way downstairs. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a grinding key in the direction of the front door, instantly knowing it was Takumi, she ran to the door to help him with the groceries."

"Hello," he cheered to his wife as he kissed her lips tenderly before doing the same to Misaki's forehead.

"Welcome home," she responded as a smile played on her lips. Misaki attempted to grab one of the bags from his hands but he pulled them away from her frowning.

"No picking up heavy things, Misa-chan." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and stormed off to the kitchen.

"At lease let me help you put the food away," she called back from over her shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

"Where are the kids?" He asked as he followed her close behind to the kitchen.

"Out back, playing," she said in a firm voice, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you got upset at Tadashi again for not playing with his younger sister."  
>"Of course! That kid needs to learn how to be a child. He is way too much like you, alien," she snapped back mostly upset with her son, not him.<p>

Takumi laughed as they walked over to open the refrigerator and placed a few bags of fruits and vegetables inside. "I'm sure that's not true. He's just as stubborn as you."

She punched him on the arm lightly as he cried out playfully in mock pain, dropping the items in his hand as he held his arm dramatically. "That hurt, Misa-chan."

"Oh yes that reminds me. Stop teaching Misuzu your whining techniques. Did you know she gave me that puppy dog look of yours today when I told her no to another bowl of fruit this morning?"

"No such thing." He snickered under his breath as he felt her punch him again. Quickly finishing the packing of the refrigerator he stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her as close as her stomach word allow him to.

He was just about to learn in to kiss her parted lips when the sound of giggles filled the house as their bouncing daughter ran into the kitchen, arms spread. "Papa!" she screamed, causing Takumi to sigh and pull away from a frowning Misaki.

"Mi-chan!" he rejoiced back, a large smile playing on his lips as he got down on his knees just in time to catch his running daughter in his arms, squeezing her in a bear hug till she screamed with giggles for him to pull away.

oOo

"No, that is mine!" Misuzu, now at the age of nine, screamed at her amber-eyed younger brother, Hideki, who sported reddish blonde hair, a mixture of both of his parents.

"Mama said we have to share!" he screamed, trying to rip the coloring book from her hands but it was a futile struggle; she was too strong.

"But papa gave it to_ me_ when he got home from work yesterday!" she cried out, blushing with anger.

"Will you two shut up I'm trying to read over here!" A voice called from down the hall causing the hair on each other's necks to stand in fear, knowing it is best not to get their older brother mad unless they wanted to get knocked outside the head senselessly.

Rolling her eyes, the girl placed her coloring book on her desk before flipping it open to a random page and pulling it out. "Hideki-kun can have this picture but that's it."

His eyes widened as his older sister actually did something nice, causing him to grin brightly in response. "Thank you Mi-chan!" He chirped causing Misuzu to roll her eyes at the nickname he gave her and went back to coloring.

"Whatever. Just remember that next time I ask _you_ to do something nice for _me._"

oOo

"Tadashi, Misuzu, Hideki-lunch time!" Misaki called from downstairs as she set the table with three small bowls of don Takumi just finished cooking. Their three children made a mad dash to the dining area but slowed down when they caught the glaring eyes of their mother.

Takumi and Misaki watched with contented smiles as their children shoveled down their lunches in lightning-fast pace, well other than Tadashi who was more fascinated in examining it and asking his dad constant questions on how it was made-like many meals before. Unlike the two other children he was the most like Takumi and even ended up with the lightest hair color out of their three children, but he still had eyes like Misaki. Misuzu was a lot more like Misaki—she could be just as stubborn as her mother. Hideki was a mixture of the two of them, full of fascination and determination even at the young age of three.

"Are you guys packed for your visit to obasan and ojisan?" Takumi asked, receiving a nod from Tadashi, a cheerful yes from Hideki, and a blushing 'almost' from Misuzu.

"Mama, can I go to the Sakurais' instead? I want to stay with Hana," Misuzu pouted, showing off the puppy dog look her father taught her a few months ago that brought upon a beat down to said alien from his wife.

Misaki smiled softly before approaching her daughter and messing with her hair, causing her to giggle. "I would love to send you there but the Sakurais are in Osaka right now thanks to her papa's tour."

"Aw…okay."

"I promise once they get back we will invite Hana over right away." Mizusu's eyes widened with joy before nodding. "Now why don't you get the rest of your clothes packed, ojisan should be here any minute now.

Nodding, Mizusu pranced up the stairs and made her way to her bedroom.

A few minutes later the door bell rang and as Takumi opened it he was greeted by a grinning Hinata.

"Hello Takumi." He just nodded as he let the man in. "Ah, Misaki! How are you today?"

Misaki grinned brightly at the question, causing Hinata to blush in return, receiving a light smack from Takumi.

"Ojisan!" Hideki called out with arms open wide as he wobbled over to him, a bag in his hands almost as large as him.

"Hideki-kun!" Hinata called out picking up the small child, wrapping the bad around his shoulder before tossing the giggling kid high in the air, laughing happily. "Hello Tadashi," Hinata waved at the blankly staring kid who just snorted him off, like father like son.

"Misuzu, ojisan's here!" Misaki called up the stairs as her daughter popped her head out of her room, slightly flustered.

"Coming!" she sang out as she bolted down the stairs.

After a few kisses and hugs the kids and Hinata left the house, leaving the winded parents to finally have time alone.

"Finally," Misaki sighed, leaning her head against the front door.

Smirking, Takumi approached his wife, lust burning in his eyes. "Now I wonder what we should do with all this free time," he murmured in her ear, brushing his noise from said spot down her jaw line and back up again, evoking shivers from his wife.

"Pervert," she gasped as he sucked on her ear lobe, her knees almost buckling under her weight.

Slowly he traveled his hands down her body, lingering on her curves, before making his way down to her shaking thighs and lifted her in his arm, causing a startled gasp to sound from her lips but she did not pull away. Instead she wrapped her legs around him, her hands playing with his soft hair and laughed in merriment when he shivered at her actions.

"God, I missed this," he responded with a deep voice before pressing his lips to his wife, kissing her slowly, affectionately, as he carried her off to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Well that's it guys. I hoped you liked it. I'm going back to hiding under a rock for a while.<p> 


End file.
